totaldramainsanityfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam
In Total Drama Island: Insanity, Sam is a contestant She was the seventeenth to arrive on the Island. She was later placed on the called the Killer Bass. In the theme song Sam is reading her book, with Kim trying to get her to stop reading. Sam just hit Kim with her book. Her looks consist of medium-length brown hair, light skin, and glasses. She also wore a blue and red plaid button up shirt, and blue jeans. In the promo picture Sam was looking up from her book smiling, with Nathalie peering over her shoulder. Biography Sam seems to be a nice girl, with a Novel of some sort in her hands all the time. She also facepalms alot. I Don't Wanna Be Famous Part 1 After Sam arrives, Eric says Murmur seems to like her, which means shes probably cool. Nathalie then said the fourth wall was broken. When the campers were put on teams, Sam was still reading her book as she was put on the Killer Bass. I Don't Wanna Be Famous Part 2 Sam jumped off the cliff after Jake, So Hannah held her book. Meanwhile, after Hannah chickened out, her book got thrown to Savannah, who later threw it at Chris's head. On there way back to the campgrounds, Leon asked where the campground was. Sam just said to keep running. Sam worked well with most of her teammates, helping the Killer Bass to win the challenge. After the bonfire, Sam and the rest of her team celebrated the vivtory with a Hot Tub party. Friendships, Realtionships and Conflicts Chris- Like mostly everyone, Sam is annoyed by Chris, and Chris seems to be annoyed of Sam, also. Possible Conflict? Josh- Once Josh arrived, he mentioned he wanted there to be a Roller Coaster Challenge, and Sam agreed. Possible Friendship/Realtionship? Hannah- After being put on the same team, Hannah and Sam struck up a conversation. We learned that they don't alot in common, but still seem to have a possible Friendship when Hannah held Sam's book when she jumped off the cliff. Jake- Sam seems to be annoyed of Jake a little more then her teammates. Possible Conflict? Lines Episode 1 "Come off of it," "Hey, everyone. Ready for hell? Can we survive? No we can't! …Maybe. I dunno." "Save it," '"It's way too early for this. Hey, everyone, Sup?" "Anytime when I just woke up? I count that as way too early, dude." "Really?" "Awesome!" "That'd be so cool!" "Smart move," "Not really," "You into Codex Alera? Harry Dresden? Hellsing?" "You know what?" "I think I'll go into the cabin. And for the record? Hellsing is a vampire anime." "…Just go away, please." Episode 2 "He survived?" "That's either really good or really bad. Can someone hold my book, please?" "Let's be frans!" "And I know, right? Awesome!" "The more you know," "Crap," "If Eric and Krystal jump? They're gonna have an advantage in the next challenge." "You can say that again, Nat," "…This doesn't really work, does it?" "Just keep running!" "…I think." "Maybe because he's a cheapskate host?" "We're screwed," "Check!" "Savannah, nails!" "Heh," "References." "To the Killer Bass!"